This invention relates to valves for controlling the inflow of a liquid into a reservoir.
Float valves are used for a multitude of applications to control the inflow of water of other liquids into a reservoir when the reservoir needs replenishment. Control of this type of valve is provided by a buoyant member which rides at or near the surface of the liquid in the reservoir and as the liquid level in the reservoir declines below a preset point, the buoyant member causes the opening of the inflow valve to allow the appropriate liquid to enter the reservoir.
Float valve apparatus is commonly used in animal watering apparatus. Such valves are called upon to control the inflow of water into watering tanks or other forms of animal waterers which are kept outside in the elements. The water supplies to such devices may be fed by sources of varying quality. Sand, mineral grains, or other debris may be present in the water source and such inpurities give rise to clogging or other malfunction of the valve mechanism. Also, due to the nature of animal waterers, the water in the waterer must be kept at a reasonable level to supply the animals while turbulence within the reservoir is unavoidable due to the drinking activities of the animals to be watered. Furthermore, overflow of the reservoir is to be carefully avoided due to the undesirable conditions which result from escape of water from the reservoir, that is, mud in summer and ice in winter.
Currently available valve mechanisms are susceptible to the problems set forth above. A popular valve now widely in use in the industry is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,882, jointly invented by the instant applicant and another. This device is quite successful in the marketplace but suffers from some susceptibility to clogging and intermittent opening and closing caused by turbulence on the surface of the water in the reservoir. Due to the potential for clogging from debris which may be present in the water supply, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,882 was designed to be disassembled without the use of hand tools or removal from the device in which it is installed. The instant invention addresses the problems addressed in patent number 3,835,882 and provides substantial novel improvments over that device.